


Interagency Cooperation

by Keenir



Category: James Bond (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Falling on his sword, Gen, did Gabby run into a Bond before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiming to be a collection of fics or ficlets, showing interagency cooperation.</p><p>Chapter One:  <span class="u">Man from U.N.C.L.E.</span> and the 007 movies.<br/>Chapter Two:   <span class="u">Man from U.C.L.E.</span> and <span class="u">Daredevil</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



Napoleon Solo had already gotten into the wine by the time Illya arrived.  With two unopened - thus far - wine bottles on the table in front of him, Solo was halfway through the third of the three.  Illya sat on the chair opposite Napoleon's.  _Distress at today's events, comrade?  Or continued - and buried - shock that you have not drawn the eyes of any ladies since the start of this mission we of UNCLE are co-operating with the MIs?_   His own eyes were already spoken for; though the agent assigned to work with them lately, was alarmingly like Solo, only moreso.

"That was close," Illya said, taking a glass, unsure if Solo intended to share the bottle or if he was supposed to reach for one of the other two.

"Yes to both," Napoleon said.  _We've seen Gaby fight, both careful and measured, and unleashed fury.  But today, her and the double-0 went from heated banter to attempted murder in what even for me or - I assume - Kuryakin would be record time.   I've gone over it in my head time and again, and I still can't tell if it was all over the car, or if the Aston Martin was a pretext.  Maybe it was code._

Illya doubted their covers had been blown apart: _had that happened, our latest adversaries would waste no time in tracking us down and riddling us with bullets._

Silently noting how companionless Illya was at present - and being very obvious with his eyes that there was an empty space next to the Russian, "And where is...?" Napoleon asked. 

"Plotting," Illya said.

Leaning forward to retrieve the wine for another glassful, Napoleon counted without the use of his fingers, "So she's angry. She's plotting. And she's alone." He considered swishing the wine around in his glass, but decided to save that for later tonight. "Excellent. And how many pieces do you think she'll leave of the latest 007?"

"Gaby promised me," Illya said, "she would not take action alone."

"How...reassuring," Napoleon said. _And an entendre worthy of the name.  Maybe things between the two of you don't need the patented Solo touch._

"I realize he's neither your nor Gaby's cup of tea, but -"

"We have orders."

Yes. Orders. Like that was all that had kept a certain secret agent from being turned into a pancake earlier today. "I'll work with him. You and Gaby go for a walk, see what you can find out with your special skill sets."

Illya looked at Napoleon through narrowed eyes, and for a moment, Napoleon wondered if his references were truly that annoying, or if he was giving his Soviet counterpart **_ideas._**

"No," was all Illya said.

"Take the Aston Martin," Napoleon said, knowing how much Bond would be irked by it - and suspected Illya knew it too, and knew Illya was concerned about someone more important than an elite covert Brit. Napoleon was too, _though not as much as you are, my good Russian._


	2. Chapter Two:  My Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an agency, but I wanted to have a bit with Claire from Daredevil.

Gaby said, "Claire, these are my...colleagues, Illya and Napoleon."

To forestall the inevitable reaction that people had these days, "Yes, my mother actually named me that," Napoleon said.

Claire shrugs like it wasn't something she was going to ask.

 _I like you.  I can see why Gaby trusts you._ And Napoleon suspects even the blind guy by Claire can see how Illya's looking hard and suspiciously at said blind guy and the woman Gaby had been so excited to meet.

"This is Claire," Gaby says to Illya and Napoleon. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but I taught her a few things."

"Ah," Illya said, as though it explained everything.

 _For him, maybe it does,_ Napoleon thought. Napoleon said, "So she can sew up a perforated gut, fix a car, dance fifty dances, and build a tank?"

"Pretty much. Not much use for tank-building in this neighborhood, though," Claire said.  "I was wondering if the three of you could help us with a little problem?"

"Young lady, that's what we do."

Illya nodded.

 


End file.
